


COSPLAY

by Amosink



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Bottom Kray, M/M, 女裝
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:53:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22632160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amosink/pseuds/Amosink
Summary: 噗幣委託：加洛女裝攻古雷
Relationships: Kray Foresight/Galo Thymos
Kudos: 6





	COSPLAY

古雷嘴裡的紅茶差點噴出來，面無表情看著出現在眼前的妖怪。

「我美嗎？」藍色頭毛的妖怪臉上畫著濃密的妝容，厚重的藍色眼影以及突破天際的眼線、整片臉頰通紅，還有像是油漆顏料的大紅嘴。

「這就是你的COSPLAY。」義手毫不留情推開越來越近的妖怪，無情看著楚楚可憐哭哭的對方。

「妝是你自己畫的？」

「里歐他們畫的。」加洛答，古雷站遠了一步觀察，加洛還穿著紅色露肩洋裝，露出精壯的二頭肌還有結實的大腿。

「他們說會把我畫得美美的，看來是沒有。」加洛難為情地抱胸，有些尷尬。

古雷忍不住挑眉，他站起身到加洛面前，挑起加洛的下巴，說：「你當然是美的。」眼見藍寶石的眼興奮地亮起來，古雷補了句：「……現在不是。」

加洛抿起大紅嘴。

「我幫你重畫。」

「欸？我們家有化妝品嗎？」

古雷亮出手機上的購物網，感謝普羅米波利斯強大的物流，一小時到貨。

*

加洛看著鏡子裡的自己，他睜眼裡面的狂野美人也睜眼，他吐舌美人也吐舌，他扮鬼臉美人還是挺美的。

「古雷好厲害！」上挑的媚眼興奮地看向正在收拾化妝品的古雷，加洛再次重新看了鏡子裡的人，紅蜜色的眼影、配合眼型畫得恰到好處的眼線、睫毛俏麗、微醺色的臉頰、棕紅的唇蜜。臉龐因為眉毛的修飾顯得柔和，抹好髮蠟後的頭髮把翹起來的髮絲梳了下來，剃平的另一半讓整體增添了狂野的美。

「古雷！」加洛大叫，抱住一臉「？」的古雷，趕緊自拍好幾張照片，喬了各種角度後喜孜孜地散發著小花。

「為什麼你什麼都會？」加洛靠在古雷身上問，只見古雷賣關子得意著，加洛乾脆施展挑逗技能，肩帶落到臂膀，古雷見狀嘴角失守了。

「不要笑。」加洛紅著臉說，難道現在的他魅力這麼差嗎？羞憤地推倒對方到沙發上，跨坐到男人身上，不服地看著壓制的人還一臉老神在在的。

「小姐，你真美。」古雷調侃。

被誇了也不高興的加洛哼了聲，瞇起因為眼妝顯得美艷又銳利的眼，抓著古雷的雙肩，加洛低下身吻向古雷，正要接吻的下一刻，加洛偏過頭把唇印落在對方的嘴角上。

看著古雷的臉上有了性感的唇印，接下來用嘴巴解下古雷襯衫胸前的釦子，在白皙又有彈性的胸膛上再次烙下自己的印記後，加洛繼續往下探，停在褲檔前，瞥了古雷一眼，紅唇咬下拉鍊、解開釦子，從內褲裡掏出半勃的性器。

加洛滿意地舔了舔古雷正開始充血的分身，自己一定是太美了，古雷都把持不住了，越想越得意，加洛向對方拋出勝利的眼神。

古雷手托著額頭，紅眼睛看著雙腿間正在幫他口交的加洛，手摸了摸加洛的頭，加洛乖順得閉上眼睛，一邊含著男根吞吐。

「我準備好了。」古雷毫不害臊地明示。

加洛滿足地吐掉嘴裡的溫熱，撒嬌地用臉龐蹭了蹭硬梆梆的分身後兩手摸著古雷的大腿，一路摸著摸著對方的褲子脫了，手指往又熱又軟的私處探進去。笑得煽情地把自己的蕾絲內褲脫到腳踝踢開，撐開古雷的長腿後握著陰莖對準蜜色的縫隙，下身往前頂進入溫暖之地，加洛滿足地呻吟同時古雷則發出忍耐的悶聲。

他們熱情地濕吻，啃咬著、吸吮著，加洛替對方的唇染上唇蜜。

「旦那，我美嗎？」加洛潮紅著臉問，下半身規律地律動著，他沉迷地看著身下的人承受侵入的模樣。

古雷微微睜開眼，瞧見加洛身上的紅洋裝已經衣不遮體，細肩帶因為動作的關係下滑到臂膀而露出胸肌跟乳頭，往兩人的結合處一瞧，只見翻起的裙襬下硬挺的男根正抽插著自己，奇異的視覺衝擊讓他忍不住閉眼，臉上的泛紅不知道是因為性事而造成的，或是……

「旦那，快看我，莫非你害羞了？」加洛下身一頂，觸碰到古雷的敏感處，惹得古雷發出呻吟。

「被穿著女裝的我侵犯是不是很興奮啊？」加洛新奇地問，握住古雷炙熱的性器，換來古雷不情願地瞥了他一眼。

拇指力道均勻地按摩著龜頭，加洛滿意地感受身下人的顫慄，藍眼睛中的紅因為興奮而鮮豔，拍了拍古雷的大腿，兩人換了姿勢，加洛摟著對方的腰，讓古雷跪在沙發前。

從身後舔了古雷的耳垂，手臂摟緊弓起腰身的對方，他在耳邊說：「旦那，我穿著這身女裝狗幹你，然後你會興奮到射精，像個老變態、色鬼。」

「加洛……哼嗯！」古雷被骯髒話激出羞恥心，話說到一半被身後的人深頂，不死心想要再開口訓斥，結果加洛一點時間都不給他，不停激烈地攻向敏感點。

古雷一時間腿軟，快感從脊隨湧上腦，加洛緊緊貼著他的背，兩人的交合處因為抽插發出黏膩的水聲，加洛接著一手握住古雷的陰莖上下快速滑動。

「啊、嗯……」古雷發出撩人的細膩呻吟，加洛知道不管是做愛的技術或是手活都讓古雷舒服，他更賣力地幹著對方，自己也開始發出喘息。

「加洛、哈、快點。」最後古雷舒服地翹著臀部配合。

將近臨界點的時候古雷全身一個激靈，腦袋陷入空白，全身軟了下來。

加洛暫時放緩了抽插，握著古雷正在射精的分身慢慢手淫，用著拇指跟食指按摩龜頭，在吐著白液的口打圈，液體沾滿了他的手掌後把古雷轉過身來。

看著茫然的紅眼，加洛把沾了精液的手指抹到對方的唇上後伸入嘴巴裡，古雷下意識地含著吸吮。

「好吃嗎？」加洛笑著抽出手，舔食手掌剩下的白液。

古雷的雙眼漸漸聚焦，望向正色情舔著手掌的加洛，哼了一聲。

「小變態，快繼續幹你爸比。」話一說完，古雷感受到體內的硬棒抽搐了一瞬間，紅眼睛有意思地對上閃亮的藍眼。

「小變態？」

「嗷。」加洛喊了聲，迫不期待要繼續。

**Author's Note:**

> 前提設定：兩人要低端COS做愛，加洛COS女郎，古雷COS總裁(有差嗎  
> 以及古雷什麼都會。


End file.
